The Dare Game
by basskicker
Summary: The organization XIII guys are playing the dare game at 2 a.m. in the morning. Suddenly, Larxene gets involed.  Would everything be the same? Larxene x Axel fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS**

**

* * *

**

LARXENE

I woke up with the sounds of laughter, pots and pans banged together, someone crying 'ow!' and a lot of chatter. The alarm on my nightstand showed the time, 2.34 a.m.. Damn those nutters. Can't they just get to sleep?

I rolled out of my bed, and strolled downstairs. I was still in my PJs but I didn't care. Somebody had to go scold them. Those bunch of lunatics.

They were in the living room, sitting in a circle, shouting and laughing and punching each other in the arm. They didn't seem to notice I came in. Obviously they were playing the dare game. At 2 a.m. in the morning.

I cleared my throat but no one heard. That's it. I'm losing my cool.

"WOULD YOU GUYS SHUT THE HELL UP? IT'S 2 A.M. IN THE MORNING. GO GET IN YOUR FRIGGIN' BEDS AND FRIGGIN' SLEEP ALREADY."

Every startled at my outburst. I'm really good. I am so proud.

Suddenly Demyx said with a smirk on his face, "You are going to pay Axel. I dare you to kiss Larxene."

I froze. _WHAT?_

Axel, looking very pale in the face said, "Alright, fine."

He stood up and came over giving me a big wet kiss. His lips were soft and – wait, what am I saying? How dare he kiss me?

I shot a REALLY powerful lightning through his head. Serves him right.

I stormed out of the room back to my bed.

* * *

AXEL

"I dare you to bang yourself in the head with two frying pans..."

Demyx shrugged and said, "Hah, no problem."

"...that's been heated," I continued.

Demyx's face suddenly went out of colour, but he went to the kitchen to proceed.

All of us watched as he heated the frying pans and was ready to bang them to both sides of his head.

"OWWW!"

We all cracked up laughing, clutching our bellies and rolling on the floor. Xigbar had tears in his eyes. Er – I mean, eye.

We all went back to the living room to continue our game. We were playing the dare game, and it's so much better playing in the middle of the night.

We continued our game and then it was Demyx turn.

Then suddenly we heard an outburst at the living room entrance. It was Larxene.

"WOULD YOU GUYS SHUT THE HELL UP? IT'S 2 A.M. IN THE MORNING. GO GET IN YOUR FRIGGIN' BEDS AND FRIGGIN' SLEEP ALREADY."

We were all startled because we didn't even realize she was there. And she was wearing her PJs, a matching yellow singlet and shorts with nobody prints on them. As much as I hate to admit she was dead sexy.

Demyx smirked. Uh-oh.

"You are going to pay Axel. I dare you to kiss Larxene."

The room suddenly went quite. Even Larxene was speechless.

I could feel the blood draining from my face. Shit.

"Alright, fine." I said and got up to Larxene. Then I gave her a big smooch on the lips. I never thought I'd say this, but I was the nicest feeling ever.

Then I felt a painful tingling all over my body. My hair was smoking. That bitch shot me with lightning. Well, I deserved it, but still.

She stormed out of the room, leaving me electrified.

* * *

**How was it? I'm going to update real soon but first I wanna know what you guys think. Review? Please? :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER : I do not own Kingdom Hearts**

**Ah... Sorry for the late update, there was something wrong with my laptop. And there still is.  
**

**

* * *

**LARXENE

"Hey, Larx, kissing Axel lately?" Xigbar snickered, showing a row of his crooked yellow teeth. It was blinding my eyes.

A second later Xigbar was pinned on the wall by ninja knives. Serves him right. I'm not letting him go for another three days.

"Hey, Xiggy, getting pinned to the wall lately?" I roared with laughter.

I turned to see Demyx in the corner with a scared look on his face. His lips were trembling and he face seemed to be out of colour.

"Um, I'll be leaving now," he said, in a slightly shaky voice.

Not so fast.

"This is ALL YOUR FAULT. You are _so _dead, water baby. You'd be wishing you were never born."

Demyx ran and I chased after him. He was pretty darn fast for a water baby.

I was chasing after him up and down the castle for God-knows-how-many hours. I was starting to lose my steam. No, no, I can't let that happen.

I almost got to him when someone walking right in the direction that I was running to. I slowed down but it was too late. A flash of red and there was a major _Thud!_ and I had landed on someone's, er, no one's body.

"Oww! What the hell? Get outta my way!" I screeched, my head throbbing in pain.

"You're the one who was in my way."

I'd know that deep voice from anywhere. It was Axel. I was on top of Axel. For all the other nobodys here, I landed on top of _him_. Him, and his warm body. Hmm, I wonder what happened to his spiky hair now that he's on the floor.

I tried to get up but, too late. Axel had his arms around me. I struggled free but his arms were a death grip.

"Hah. You're not going anywhere," Axel said.

"Let me go you jackass!"

"Now that's very polite, isn't it? I'm not letting you go until you beg for it."

"I'd rather eat a hedgehog."

"Okay," Axel said and hugged me tighter. I could feel the warmness of his chest as it touched mine. Mmmm...purr...purr...

"Fine. PLEASE." I bellowed in his ear.

"Ouch," Axel said, wincing. "Say it s-l-o-w-l-y and say it like you mean it."

I sighed. This is_ so _getting out of hand.

"Please, pretty please with the cherry on top, let me go, _please_?" I pleaded with my most girlish voice ever. Ugh, why do even put up with this guy?

I mean, besides being a total hottie and a great kisser he's such a loser. Wait – did I just say that?

Axel chuckled and said, "Alright, I'm letting you go."

Before letting me go he let a soft kiss on my forehead.

What the friggin' hell? I could feel my cheeks burning. _From rage_, I told myself. I felt as if I was electrified.

As soon as he let me go I kicked him in the gut and went to continue the killing-Demyx mission. I thought I heard a groan from behind me as I went.

* * *

AXEL

The scene played over and over again in my head. I could still feel Larxene's soft gentle lips touching mine. How her mouth tasted like honey toothpaste. How her hair smelled like lemon soap. How sexy her PJs were. Most importantly, how she didn't resist on kissing me back.

Oh god. I've got it bad. And I don't even have a heart.

I sighed and rolled out of my bed. I ran my fingers through my hard red hair. I turned to the window and watched the cold dark scenery from outside the castle.

"Larxene," I said and smiled.

I let my thoughts wonder of by itself until I heard footsteps and somebody, er, I mean, _nobody_, saying, "Run, run away!"

"Demyx."

I walked out of the room to the sound of the voice. It seemed that Demyx had run away. But why? Eh, why do I even bother?

I was about to walk back to my room, when, suddenly a flash of yellow ran towards my direction and I fell the floor, the _thing _that crashed into me was sprawled on my chest.

"Oww! What the hell? Get outta my way!"

"You're the one who was in my way," I said as I wrapped my arms around Larxene's waist. Ah, cuddling is nice, indeed.

She struggled free but my arms were too strong for her body.

"Hah. You're not going anywhere."

"Let me go you jackass!"

"Now that's very polite, isn't it? I'm not letting you go until you beg for it."

"I'd rather eat a hedgehog."

"Okay," I said, and hugged her tighter. Hehe. This is fun.

She glared at me and said,"Fine, PLEASE."

That was fine I guess. If only she didn't shout it VERY LOUDLY in my ear. Bloody hell, that's what Luxord would say.

"Ouch," I said, wincing. "Say it s-l-o-w-l-y and say it like you mean it."

Larxene sighed. Her breath brushed gently on my face. It smelled like...tacos.

"Please, pretty please with the cherry on top, let me go, _please_?" she said, pleadingly. It was obviously fake, but it was worth it.

I let out a small laugh at my own victory.

"Alright, I'm letting you go," I said and let a small kiss on the forehead.

Larxene's face burned as red as my hair. I let her go and she stood up.

I was about to get up as well, until she kicked me in the gut. And her boots have heels!

I groaned, rolled over, my tummy to painful for me to get up as Larxene went.

* * *

**Okay? Pretty short, I know. I'll try better. Review? :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Do I _have _to write that every time? Sheez...

* * *

**AXEL

I watched as Larxene took a bit of her third pie. _She likes pie_. I'm thinking of making some for her later.

We were in the middle of celebrating Saix's birthday. You know, just a small celebration where we have dinner together, all peace and quiet.

I lied. Peace and quiet? Here? In Castle Oblivion? Not in a gazillion years.

Marluxia was dancing on the table with only a pair of boxers. Xigbar was shouting – with cake in his mouth, spraying bits of it on everyone's faces. Demyx kept drinking and drinking and drinking. And Xemnas suddenly turned girly. The others were also in hyper mode. The only people who were acting normal were, Saix himself, looking bored and Zexion, who was reading a book.

Me? I was just staring at the scene in front of me, and being sure to remember it.

Larxene looked green all the sudden, clutching her hands on her mouth and her stomach.

Oh, God, she's going to puke.

"Bluekk..." was all I heard right before she got sick all over the table.

"I'm guessing she ate too much pie." I said, and earned a glare from the puke girl.

"Ohmygoodygoldilocks," Xemnas said, and giggled like a maniac.

"You are a sick, sick woman, Larxene. Literally." Zexion said, as he wiped his book with a paper towel.

"My cake turned from spit cake to vomit cake," Saix said, and sighed.

"Shut up!" Larxene screamed as she ran out the dinning room. I thought I heard sobs.

It was my turn to sigh. Before I left the room, I said to the nobodies, "Don't be so mean, you guys."

"And why, Axel, are you defending her? I thought she was a bitch to you too," Zexion asked me, his expression unreadable.

Suddenly all eyes were on me.

I blinked. Hmm...he has a point. Why am I defending her again?

"Just 'cause," I said as I made my way to Larxene's room.

* * *

LARXENE

I washed all the sick on me and changed into my pajamas. I sat on my bed, wrapping my arms around my legs and resting my head on my knees, as if I was sulking.

My head replayed the incident that happened minutes ago.

_It was Saix's birthday party, everyone was running around like crazy. The pie was so good I couldn't stop myself from pigging out on it._

_I took a bite of my third pie. And another. And another._

_Suddenly, I felt a sudden urge in my stomach. I clutched my hands on my mouth and my stomach._

I have to get out of here_,_ _I thought._

_I was about to leave but I was too late. My stomach couldn't wait no more. Ugh...ugh..._

"_Bluekk..." I vomited on the whole table. Suddenly, everyone was deactivated from their hyper mode._

"_I'm guessing she ate too much pie," the redhead said._

_I glared at him._

"_Ohmygoodygoldilocks," Xemnas said, and giggled hysterically. I'm guessing he's still in hyper mode. _

"_You are a sick, sick woman, Larxene. Literally," Zexion said, as he wiped his book with a paper towel._

"_My cake turned from spit cake to vomit cake," Saix said, and sighed._

_It wasn't my fault the pie was sickening. And they all blame me._

_I wanted to cry, but I couldn't do that in front of the guys._

"_Shut up!" I said, and ran to my bedroom, tears filling my eyes._

I cried because I vomited. Since when did I become such a girl? I sat up straight. I am a strong woman. I cannot cry.

Just then, Axel came in, without knocking. Talk about manners. I should've locked the door.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked.

"Why do _you_ care?"

Axel chuckled. "Manners, Larxene, manners."

"Funny, coming from a guy who doesn't even knock before entering a room."

Axel looked back at the door behind him.

"Eh, sorry," he said, as he rubbed the back of his neck.

We stared at each other for a moment.

"Come on, let's go downstairs, they're starting the dare game again," Axel said.

"Why would I play a game as stupid as the dare game?"

"You scared?" Axel asked, with a cheeky smile on his face.

"Of course not."

"Then let's go."

I growled as I put on my cloak and followed him down the stairs.

All the guys were gathered around in a circle in the living room, just like the other day where Axel had kissed me. Why am I thinking about that again?

"Oh, it's goldilocks," Xemnas said in a girly voice. God, what is wrong with him?

"Correction," Xigbar said. "Her name is vomit girl."

I was about to punch him in the gut when Axel held up his hands and said, "Guys, come on, be nice. She's going to play the game with us."

"What?" Demyx asked.

"I'm going to play this stupid game with you guys," I said. "What's the matter, water baby? You scared?"

Demyx was about to say something when Xaldin cut in and said, "Fine. Whatever. Just hurry up and start the game already."

* * *

**Err?  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Eheheh... Sorry took so long to update, I was having a vacation with my family.**

**I know, I know, stupid excuse.**

**DISCLAIMER : I do not own anything except for the idea.

* * *

**LARXENE

"WHAT? _WHAT? _No way. No way in hell am I gonna do that."

"You can't back off a dare, Larxene," Saix said. Demyx snickered.

It was getting really crowded in the living room. Not that because there were twelve of us, including Xemnas, who, apparently was sleeping on Saix's lap. Saix didn't seem to mind. He actually looked like he _liked _it.

Anyway, it felt crowded because Axel was sitting next to me, really close. And when his elbow accidently touched mine, I felt like I've been shot by my own lightning. This was pretty stupid of me.

And pretty stupid of him too. There was a lot more space across the room, but he just had to squeeze in right next to me. Not that I mind, it felt really warm and nice.

"Oh yeah? Well, what if I do? Whatcha gonna do to me? Huuuhh?"

"We know you weren't there when we made the rules, but to play the game you still have to follow it," Saix said, as he stroked Xemnas's hair. Ugh, gross. "Everyone is to complete their dare. If they don't-"

"-then they have to clean the men's room _every _month," a voice from the end of the room said.

Everyone turned to see who it was. From the end of the room stood a young boy with blonde hair styled like a pineapple, leaning against the wall with his arms folded across his chest. He was smirking down at us.

"What are _you _doing here?" I asked Roxas.

"Uh...I live here?"

Xigbar turned to face him, and said, "Scram kid, this game is for adults only. Go cuddle up with Namine or something."

Roxas turned very red in the face.

"Shutup! Youoneeyeddouche, gokillyourself," Roxas said so fast, I couldn't make out the words.

He stormed out of the room, muttering stuff only rats could understand. Or not.

Axel chuckled, then turned to me and said, "So, are you going to do it? Or you'd rather clean up the men's room every month?"

I scowled at the innocent rug in front of me. "Fine."

I stood up. "Everybody close your damned eyes. If I catch any one of you peeping, I swear I will shock you to death."

They all closed their eyes and I proceeded. I first took off my boots, then my black sweat pants. I was a lot easier because I was wearing my black cloak that was long enough to reach my ankles.

Then, I slowly shifted my body so that my underwear would fall to my ankles. I stepped back and reached for my underwear. Okay, so it wasn't actually underwear, it was a pink laced thong. But I wear it under my clothes so it does count as an underwear right?

I took a chair and hung it up on the chandelier.

"You can open your eye-" I didn't get to finish because all eyes immediately flung open-or they were already open.

"Whoa, Larxene, you were wearing a _thong_?"

"How do you wear that thing?"

"Does it hurt?"

"I think Marluxia would fit in that."

"Hey!"

"We should make this an unforgettable memory. Has anyone seen my camera?"

"Can I touch it?"

"I need to experiment this."

"It would be better if it was black."

I sighed. Everyone is a critic.

I looked to my right. Funny, Axel hasn't said anything. He looked like he was deeply in thought.

Eventually, he looked at me and said, "I would like to see you wear that the next time I come into your room."

I felt my face turning red.

Then I slapped him in the face. Nobody seemed to actually notice though, they were busy admiring my thong.

I took my pants and my boots and got out of there.

* * *

AXEL

"Ouch," I muttered, rubbing my left cheek, the one Larxene slapped earlier.

I was just giving my opinion. Women are so sensitive.

"Hey," Zexion said. "Where'd Larxene go?"

Everyone started realizing this and looked around.

"Let's call it stop the game for now," Vexen suddenly said. "I need to take this thong to the lab."

Everybody stared at him.

"What? I need to know how she wears it without damaging her...you know."

"Whatever. I'm outa here," Xigbar said.

"Yeah, me too," Demyx said, yawning.

I looked up on the wall clock and it read: 3.45 a.m.

I groaned, and made my way to my room and collapsed on my bed, not bothering to change my clothes.

A second later, I fell asleep.

The next morning, I woke up with an empty stomach. I rolled out of bed and made my way to the kitchen.

Xaldin was preparing breakfast. I put an omelet on my plate and sat down to eat.

Vexen came in an ordered Xaldin to make pudding later for dinner but, Xaldin says he's making sea-salt ice-cream. Vexen says he doesn't like ice-cream. And they argued.

"Why don't you make pie?"

They both turned to me, annoyed that I interrupted.

"I made pie last night," Xaldin said.

"So? Make it again."

"If you want pie, then make it yourself."

"Okay, so, where's the recipe?"

He frowned at me. "Whatever, Axel."

"No, I'm serious. I want to make a pie."

"Right. The last time you cooked, the whole kitchen burst into flames."

"I'll be careful this time, I promise."

Xaldin stared at me. "You must be really hungry."

I cracked a smile. "Oh, it's not for me."

"Who, then?"

I hesitated, and then said, "Larxene."

Both Xaldin and Vexen paused for a second, and then cracked up laughing. I shivered; it was really creepy hearing Vexen laugh. It sounded like 'who, who, who, heheh'.

I waited patiently for them to finish laughing. At last, they stopped and Xaldin said, "What is up with you and that woman?"

I had to think about that one. "I don't know."

"It seems," Vexen said, "that they he has developed a feeling against the lady. But that doesn't seem very logical, since we do not have hearts."

"Yeah, whatever old man," I said, and Vexen frowned at me, "Just give me that recipe already, will you?"

* * *

LARXENE

I just finished my practice and went to the kitchen to grab a snack, to find Axel was doing something. I looked like he was baking or something.

But, Axel couldn't bake. He couldn't bake to save his life.

"What are you doing?"

He turned, looked at me and smiled, "Oh, it's you."

"What does that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing."

"Right. So what _are_ you doing?"

He grinned at me. At the same time, a 'ting' came from the oven, signaling that something was finished being baked.

Axel took out something from the oven, from what I saw, looked like pie.

He put in on the kitchen table, then looked at me and said, "I baked you pie."

I stared at the pie on the table.

He baked me _pie_?

_He _baked me pie.

He _baked _me pie.

He baked _me _pie.

I couldn't help it. I just couldn't. I burst out laughing. He looked a bit upset by my reaction. It was adorable. Er-what?

"You're kidding me, right?"

"No," he said, his face, serious.

I tried to find a hint of humor in his face, but I couldn't. He was serious. Really serious.

Oh, wait, maybe he's trying to get me back for slapping him last night. Maybe it's poisoned.

"Um, no, thanks."

His eyes widened. "But, I thought you liked pie!"

"Yeah, but this one's made by you."

"So?"

"You probably poisoned it. No way would you be nice to me for that I slapped you last night. Not that I regret it, you deserve it. But, still."

He stared at me. Then, he laughed. And laughed.

"I didn't poison it, Larxene."

"I don't trust you."

"Just take it."

"No way."

He looked at me sternly, his eyes angry. I stepped back. I've never seen Axel angry before.

"Take it or I'll kiss you again."

My jaw dropped. I groaned and took the pie with me as left to reach my room. I put the pie on my desk, not daring to taste it.

Night fell, and I hurried downstairs for dinner. To my surprise, there was no food on the table and everybody looked upset about something.

I took my seat and asked, "Where's the food?"

"There is no food," Marluxia said. "Axel forgot to turn off the fire on the stove after he finished cooking and now..."

Marluxia turned his head to the kitchen. I soon realized that it was black and covered with soot and ash. The kitchen had been on fire, again.

Demyx groaned and said, "I'm so hungry."

I stood up and made my way to my room. I sat on my bed, my tummy growling. I was so hungry. Damn you, Axel, for blowing up the kitchen!

My eyes caught sight of the pie, untouched, still on my desk. It looked so delicious. One bite couldn't be poisonous, could it?

I reached out, took a slice and brought it to my mouth. It was incredible. The best pie I have ever tasted.

I took another slice. And another.

I didn't stop until all that was left were crumbs.

And then I fell asleep.

* * *

AXEL

I walked into the kitchen-the ex-kitchen, to find Xaldin looking for stuff that hadn't been burnt in the fridge.

He took put a can of evaporated milk, with a puzzled look on his face.

"Got any food in there?"

"Barely," he said, "thanks to you."

"You're welcome."

He turned back to face the tin can. "Hey, Axel, did you see anyone who used this evaporated milk? You were in the kitchen all day, right?"

I leaned to look closely at the can.

"Oh, that? I used it to make pie yesterday. Why?"

Xaldin turned pale. "This milk is over due its expiry date."

I paused, and then said, "How long?"

Xaldin bit his lower lip and then said, "A month."

I felt color draining out from my face.

What if Larxene ate the pie?

Oh my God.

* * *

**So...how did it go? Okay? Please, review, please? =3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, I'm sorry it took so long but I just ran out of ideas. Anyway, this is the final chapter, enjoy! :D**

**DISCLAIMER : I do not own anything except for the idea.

* * *

  
**

LARXENE

I woke up with a familiar urge, so I rushed to the toilet and vomited in the bowl. Then, I vomited again. After that, I sat lay down on the bathroom floor, too sick to even get up. I lay there for what felt like hours, closing my eyes, not bothering to get up.

I taught I heard someone come in the bathroom when I was about to sleep on the hard, cold floor. I heard someone calling my name and a flash of red right before I dozed off.

When I woke up, I found out that I was in my room again, a wet towel on my forehead, and a guy sitting beside my bed, looking down with concern at me.

"Axel? What are you doing here?" I said, as I tried to get up.

Axel pushed me down by my shoulders, not letting me get up.

"Shh, it's okay," he said as he stroked my hair. "Just get some rest."

I could feel myself frowning. "Why are you being nice to me?"

"Because I love you."

"Don't be silly, Axel."

Axel said nothing but his face was so serious and so full of concern.

I wanted to ask him how I ended up on my bed, but suddenly something struck me. I vomited in the morning right after I ate Axel's pie. Oh my God, it did poison me.

I looked at him, and said through gritted teeth, "I know exactly why you are being nice to me. _Pie_."

Axel just smiled weakly. "Larxene, honey, you know that I didn't mean to put spoiled milk in the pie."

"You did WHAT?" I yelled as I sat up.

"Now, Larxene, get some rest," he said while trying to push me down on the bed again.

I slapped his hands away. "Get off me, you...you...argh! If you want to kill me so much then why not do it _now_?"

Axel avoided my gaze. "I have no intention of killing you Larxene."

"Oh, yeah? Then what's this all about? You baked me a pie, forced me to eat it, which was poisoned-"

"It wasn't poisoned, it was-"

"I don't care!" I screeched. "Just get out of here, Axel. _I hate you_."

Axel turned pale. "I-"

"And just because I'm a girl, it doesn't mean you have to snow me with fake sympathy."

A second later his face was flaming red, his eyebrow scrunched together.

"Do you know what, Larxene?" he said, his eyes furious, "If I didn't look for you in the bathroom, you would've been dead by now."

I opened my mouth to say something, but he went right on talking.

"And to think I would even receive a simple 'thanks' from you. Instead, this is all I get?"

I tried to interrupt, but he stopped me.

"And you know what?" he said. "That's fine. You hate me? That's fine too. But, just because you're a bitch, it doesn't mean that you know my intentions. And my sympathy isn't _fake_."

I blinked. He just called me a bitch. And I'm speechless.

I sucked in my breath to say something, but too late, he was already gone.

I was left dumbfounded by his reaction.

* * *

Marluxia sat on the stool next to my bed. He asked how I felt and offered me water. Marluxia was by far the nicest guy to me in the organization. He was like my best friend.

I told him, I was fine now, though I couldn't hide my frown.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"No, not nothing. What's wrong?" he asked me again.

I said nothing. I didn't want him about Axel. It's weird, I feel like I have feelings for him. Maybe it's just what I remember when I was a somebody.

"Is this about Axel?"

I jumped. How did he know that? It was like he was reading my thoughts or something.

"So it is," he said, as-a-matter-of-fact-ly.

"Larxene, what do you feel of Axel?" he asked me.

"I-I don't know."

He looked at me, studying me carefully. "Do you like him?"

"I-" I paused for a second. "I think so."

"Hmm," he mumbled. "Don't worry; I'll solve this for you."

"He hates me now," I said quietly, but loud enough for him to hear.

"Nonsense," he said. "I'll go get him now."

"Wait, Marluxia, don't-" I said, but he left anyway.

I sighed. It seems unlikely, but I'm sad.

* * *

AXEL

I punched my fist on the newly set kitchen table. I was so mad, damn it!

How dare she? After all I did to her?

"What's up with you?" I looked up to see Xaldin in front of me, wiping a frying pan.

"Girls," I mumbled.

He looked confused for a minute, and then said, "Oh, you mean, Larxene?"

_Obviously_, I thought. But I said nothing.

He chuckled. "I'll just leave you alone to your _girl_ problems."

He said _girl _like it was a bad thing. He put down the frying pan and left the kitchen.

I groaned and buried my face in my hands.

A second later, I heard someone yell from the living room.

"HEY, EVRYONE, GUESS WHAT? AXEL HAS GIRL PROBLEMS!"

I heard a wave of laughter after that.

My fists balled up, my teeth clenched, and a small growl came out from my mouth.

I walked to the living room to find out where he was. He was in there, alright. I summoned my chakrams, and threw it at him. I hoped I shaved off his facial hair.

He fell to the floor, the side of his head gushing with blood.

He quickly stood up and summoned his lances as he glared at me.

"You wanna play?" he asked me.

"Bring it on, baby!"

The other guys cheered. Some of them yelling 'Axel!' and some yell 'Xaldin!'

He threw one of his lances at me, and I dodged. It didn't hit me, but it did cut a strand of my hair.

I was ready to throw another chakram at him, when a pink-headed thing comes in the living room.

"Axel," it said.

I paid no attention and readied my aim.

"Axel!" oh, shut it.

"AXEL!" Marluxia bellowed.

"WHAT?" I demanded.

"Larxene wants to talk to you, NOW," he said.

I heard snickers from across the room. Xaldin smirked at me. He looked like a crazy gorilla.

"Well?" Marluxia waited for an answer.

I let go of my aim, and made my way out.

"This isn't over," I said to Xaldin, on my way out.

"Wouldn't dream of it," he said.

I glared at him all the way out of the living room.

I regret that. I didn't see where I was going and bumped myself into the wall next to the exit.

I heard more snickers from behind me, and I groaned and muttered under my breath, "Idiotic, dumbass, stupid nutters."

I followed Marluxia to Larxene's room.

I wonder what she wants now. Scream in my face? Yell? Tell me that she hates my guts? Now that I think of it, I should probably just run away when I still have the chance.

"Go on in, I'm waiting outside," Marluxia said to me when we reached the door to Larxene's room.

I nodded, as in 'yes', and pushed the door into her room.

She was there alright; the blondie was sitting on her bed. For some reason, she looked kind of depressed.

She turned to see me walk in. Then, she did the strangest thing. She smiled at me. She _smiled _at me. Not smirk, _smile_. As in a nice way.

Oh my God. Did the spoiled milk make her go CRAZY?

I just stared. Hey, she looks kind of pretty when she smiles. But creepy. A lot creepy.

When I didn't smile back, she stopped smiling. Ah, good for her to be back.

"You...wanted to talk to me?" I asked her.

"Yeah...I guess..." she mumbled, avoiding my gaze.

"So...what is it?" major awkwardness.

"Huh?"

"What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Oh, uh..." she said, her cheeks turning pink, "I just wanted to say that I was...um...s-"

She hesitated. "I'm s-s-"

I waited.

"I'm sorry," she finally said.

I blinked. Once. Twice.

"Sorry?" I echoed. "But why are you sorry?"

She looked me in the eye, and glared. Now, _this_ is Larxene.

"Because I just am," she said through gritted teeth, though her cheeks were still pink.

"But I'm the one who's supposed to be sorry. I was the one who made you sick."

"So you admit that now?" she said, glaring daggers at me.

I sat down on a stool which was next to her bed. "Yes, I admit that. And I'm sorry; I shouldn't have baked you a pie."

"Damn right. But it was pretty good though," I heard her mumble.

"That's not what matters. What matters is, I was wrong to give you that pie," I said to her, looking deeply into her eyes.

She put her hand on her chin, as if she was thinking.

"May I ask why you baked me a pie?"

"Because you like pie."

"How'd you know I like pie?"

"Because I just do."

"But _how_?"

"Larxene," I said, reaching out to grab her by the shoulders, "I love you, okay? I really, really love you. I know you don't feel the same way, and I understand that. But I just wanted you to know that."

I waited for her to say something, but she said nothing.

I stood up, turned away, readied to leave. I sighed, and started walking.

"You're so stupid, Axel," I heard a voice behind me say, and I stopped dead in my tracks. "We're nobodies. We can't love, or have any kind of feelings towards each other."

I started to continue walking, but stopped when I felt someone leaning on my back, and arms wrapped around my waist.

I was puzzled at first, but then I smiled to myself.

I took the arms and pulled them away from my waist, but only to turn around and kiss the pretty blonde on the lips.

She responded by kissing me back, wrapping her arms around my neck, as I wrapped my arms around her waist.

I felt like I was electrocuted again, like the first time we had kissed-minus the smoking hair. I hugged her tighter to my body, as if I would never let her go.

"Uh, Axel?" Larxene said when we finally stopped kissing and my forehead was resting against hers.

"Yeah?"

"You know you're gonna be sick now, right?"

**The end.

* * *

**

**I'm sorry I just ended it like that. But I think it was kind of a good ending, don't you?**

**I'll be writing more Larxene and Axel fanfics in the future, but I might be busy with school and stuff 'cause you know, schools starting already. Thanks to everyone who read this fanfic. *smooches***


End file.
